criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Ticking Time Bomb
A Ticking Time Bomb is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-fourth case in Rusthollow and the seventy-eighth case overall. It takes place in Lotus Lane appearing as the sixth and final case in the district. Plot Upon hearing the news that City Hall had been bombed, Jayden and the player raced to the location to make sure nobody was harmed. However, they soon found the body of district attorney Marvin Blake among the wreckage, his chest and face burned from the explosion. Melissa quickly looked at the body, confirming that Marvin was killed during the explosion. The duo first interrogated lawyer Laura Spear leading them to investigate Marvin's law office, resulting in Judge Mason Price also being suspected for the crime along with Mayor Ezekiel Goldust. The team then received word that civilians had taken advantage of the worrying state of the city and had started vandalising several streets. Jayden and the player rushed to the burning street, where they found multiple people smashing windows and looting shops. Jayden pulled a gun on the rioters, causing them to leave the area so Jayden and the player could search the area and assess the damage. Upon searching the area, it led to Deputy Mayor Rita Maloney and unfortunately, Chief of Police Warren Gate. While reviewing the tense case, it was revealed that Rita was threatening to shoot herself. The duo eventually stopped Rita from killing herself before revealing that she was in love with Marvin and couldn't possibly live a life without him. Laura also confessed that she was due to become the new district attorney and that Mason was investigating Marvin for a murder he believed he committed in his youth, with the victim later being revealed as Warren's sister. Ezekiel was also furious at Marvin for supporting a protest movement against him. After a long investigation, they discovered that it was Ezekiel who detonated the bomb that killed Marvin. Ezekiel denied involvement and was furious at the two detectives, threatening to have them removed from City Hall for slander. Jayden, who was getting angrier, started presenting the incriminating evidence leaving Ezekiel with no choice but to admit to the crime. He declared that he was the leader of The Ancient Ones and it was him who detonated the bomb. Confused why Ezekiel would want to destroy the mayoral system, he explained that an election was fast approaching and expressed his belief that only he could run the city in the right way. He then planned to destroy the mayoral system and rule the city afterwards with the help of his sinister cult. The murderous Mayor was sent to trial, meeting Judge Martha Murdoch, who decided the only appropriate sentence for Ezekiel was life imprisonment with no chance of parole. In the AI, Faith and the player decided to investigate the cult further to end it once and for all. After searching through the vandalised streets, they found Ezekiel's bag which contained a cryptic scroll and decided to send it to Mildred. Mildred confirmed that the scroll was a list of all the cult members and with the help of Tao, discovered that many had fled to Toad Marsh, a murky swamp district on the outskirts of the city. Afterwards, the team attended Rita's inauguration speech, as she had become the new Mayor, where she promised to steer the city in a safer, better direction. Irene then told the player and Jayden to search through the law office as she heard that another bomb had been planted there. Panicked, the player and Jayden rushed to the scene and searched through the trash bin only to discover a pile of torn card. After piecing the card back together, it revealed an invitation to the New Year's Eve party Irene and Callum were hosting. The duo then attended the party with the rest of the team along with Abigail and Jordan Chase, Johnathon Sanderson and Mason Price. The team then celebrated ending the cult and welcomed in 2019 while preparing to head to Toad Marsh next. Summary Victim *'Marvin Blake' (killed by the explosion at City Hall) Murder Weapon *'Bomb' Killer *'Ezekiel Goldust' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect is partially deaf. *The suspect drinks gimlets. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears pinstripe. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect is partially deaf. *The suspect drinks gimlets. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect is partially deaf. *The suspect drinks gimlets. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears pinstripe. *The suspect has facial hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect is partially deaf. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears pinstripe. *The suspect has facial hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect is partially deaf. *The suspect drinks gimlets. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears pinstripe. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows mechanics. *The killer is partially deaf. *The killer drinks gimlets. *The killer wears pinstripe. *The killer has facial hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate City Hall. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Burning Wood, First Aid Kit) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is partially deaf) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Bomb) *Analyze Bomb. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows mechanics) *Examine Burning Wood. (Result: Singed Award) *Examine Singed Award. (Result: Law Award; New Suspect: Laura Spear) *Ask Laura about the bombing. (New Crime Scene: Law Office) *Investigate Law Office. (Clue: Wooden Drawer) *Examine Wooden Drawer. (Result: Personal Planner) *Analyze Personal Planner. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Mason Price) *Quiz Mason about his meeting at City Hall. *Examine First Aid Kit. (Result: Bloodstained Bandage) *Analyze Bloodstained Bandage. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Ezekiel Goldust) *Speak to Ezekiel about the attack. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Vandalised Street. (Clues: Brick Pile, Torn Paper, Bomb Blueprint) *Examine Brick Pile. (Result: Cap; New Suspect: Warren Gate) *Ask Warren about the explosion. (Attribute: Warren is partially deaf and knows mechanics) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Mayoral Documents Signature) *Examine Signature. (Result: Rita's Signature; New Suspect: Rita Maloney) *Ask Rita if she saw someone plant the explosive. (Attribute: Rita is partially deaf) *Examine Bomb Blueprint. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks gimlets; New Crime Scene: Glass Table) *Investigate Glass Table. (Clues: Wooden Bin, Briefcase) *Examine Wooden Bin. (Result: Laura's Diary) *Analyze Laura's Diary. (06:00:00) *Ask Laura about becoming the new district attorney. (Attribute: Laura is partially deaf, drinks gimlets and knows mechanics) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Research File) *Confront Mason about researching Marvin's past. (Attribute: Mason knows mechanics and drinks gimlets) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Rita from killing herself. (Attribute: Rita drinks gimlets and knows mechanics, Mason is partially deaf) *Investigate Burning Car. (Clues: Broken Sign, Smashed Object) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Protest Sign) *Ask Ezekiel about Marvin supporting the protest movement. (Attribute: Ezekiel drinks gimlets, knows mechanics and is partially deaf) *Examine Smashed Object. (Result: Law Award) *Confront Warren about smashing Marvin's law award. *Investigate Destroyed Fountain. (Clues: Detonator, Crate) *Examine Detonator. (Result: Torn Fabric) *Analyze Torn Fabric. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears pinstripe) *Examine Crate. (Result: Marvin's Cane) *Analyze Marvin's Cane. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has facial hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to What Lies Behind Fake Smiles (6/6). (1 star) What Lies Behind Fake Smiles (6/6) *Investigate Vandalised Street. (Clue: Ezekiel's Bag) *Examine Ezekiel's Bag. (Result: Faded Scroll) *Examine Faded Scroll. (Result: Cryptic Words) *Analyze Cryptic Words. (04:00:00) *Inform Warren about the cult members. (Reward: Swamp Goggles) *Attend Rita's inauguration speech. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; New Quasi-Suspect: Irene Watson) *Ask Irene what's wrong. *Investigate Law Office. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Party Invitation) *Attend Irene's New Year's Eve party. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Lotus Lane